Take your pick
by Bobbyly
Summary: A story for the truly bored. Make your choice through Hogwarts, battling different plot lines all at once. Be cautioned: this is only a story for those patient enough to switch between many chapters very quickly.


**Chapter 1**

**So, this is my first attempt at this interesting way of writing. So, if you didn't understand from the summary, this story will basically go depending **

**on YOUR perspective. That means that there are many times you can choose between options, and forge your way throughout Hogwarts! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowling's excellent plot. **

* * *

><p>Your alarm clock rings.<p>

You sit up, still feeling sleepy. You knock your head on your nightstand as you try to roll out of bed. Your mom yells at you to hurry up at get changed, then

come to breakfast.

And yes, today is your birthday.

Halfway through trying to jam pancakes into your mouth with a knife, you look at the clock and hurriedly jump out of your seat. Your little brother, a

toddler, looks up at you from his crib, and you tousle his hair and run up the staircase, getting ready for summer camp.

After brushing your teeth, you sling on your watch, and run out the door, doing all of this within two minutes. You check your digital watch, realize that you

still have a few minutes before the bus comes, and you slow down your speed and leisurely walk down the street.

You pass by your mailbox, which you believe wasn't checked by your parents yesterday. You roll your eyes and open it.

Bills, bills, advertisements, a dog-training poster… and oh, what is this?

_-You find a Hogwarts letter. Keep reading._

_-You find a National Geographic magazine, the first one you've gotten since you first subscribed to the magazine. [Go to Chapter 2]_

You find a wrinkly looking envelope addressed directly to you. You fiddle with the seal, and eventually, you open it. Just as you are about to take out the

contents, the bus screeches to a stop at the nearby corner. You stuff all of your mail, that weird looking envelope included, into your backpack, and you run

onto the bus.

You plop down into an empty seat because you have no friends. You take out that strange letter that you had gotten, and look at the contents. Funny, it

must be some scam an advertisement wants you to believe in, going to a private school and paying a lot of money for it.

Oddly enough, you realize that this "Hogwarts" advertisement did not ask for any money- well, other than to buy your school supplies.

You grin, thinking about how it was so coincidental that you were about to start middle school in a week, and this school offered classes from middle school

to high school. All paid for, with shockingly good food, as the advertisement says… your mouth waters.

You spend your whole day at summer camp dreaming up possibilities this school could give you. Maybe you could stop being the only loner at your school's

lunch table, or maybe you could even get rid of your mom's constant nagging at your grades once you are independent.

You go home, and discuss it with your mom. Your voice sounds oddly charmed, as if there was a spell cast upon it to make your reasoning be concise and

convincing. Eventually, your over-protective parents agree to let you go.

A few days past after you went to this strange place called "Diagon Alley." It was there that you had found out that you were actually a witch, and had

bought all of your school supplies. Now, your board the train, and lug your suitcase into the only compartment with less than two people.

A round-cheeked boy sits at the corner, staring hungrily out the window. You smile, thinking that it was great how he was a loner too, so you join him.

He looks up, nods at you, and continues to look out the window. You start a little conversation, and the whole train ride goes like that- you trying to keep

up a little dialogue with the boy, and him going silent all the time.

Eventually, the train reaches the magnificent school, which you deem to be Hogwarts. Your breath catches, and you make your way up to the Great Hall in

a trance.

A mangled old hat sits at the high stool, and you watch your peers getting sorted into different houses. It is your turn now, and you shakily walk up to the

front of the room, sit down on the stool, and put on your hat…

_-You are sorted into Gryffindor. [Go to Chapter 3]_

_-You are sorted into Ravenclaw. [Go to Chapter 4]_

_-You are sorted into Hufflepuff. [Go to Chapter 5]_

_-You are sorted into Slytherin. [Go to Chapter 6]_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, done with this chapter!<strong>

**I'm open to suggestions on where to go with this story. You're free to add in the reviews your own OC, their house, personality, etc. **


End file.
